


PURE & DANGER

by psy_otsylm



Category: Super Junior D&E
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psy_otsylm/pseuds/psy_otsylm
Summary: AU年上老师赫x学生海伪炮友√真恋爱√





	PURE & DANGER

PURE & DANGER

李东海是一个感性的文艺少年，从初中二年级发现自己的性向时，他总是有意无意地避开周围的同性朋友，因为他害怕爱上对方，爱上直男。  
李东海还有一个亲哥，亲哥是隔壁青梅竹马的哥哥，看着他长大，给他万千宠爱，所以这个秘密他只告诉了希澈。  
在一个阳光明媚的上学路上，东海坐在希澈自行车后座上。  
“哥，我好像喜欢男人诶。”  
他的爆炸性发言，差点让希澈带着他翻进沟里。  
“呀，你是疯了吗？”  
“哥，是真的……我也想了很久，但是我真的不能……”  
“那那那……你你你……对我？？？？”  
“想什么呢！你就是我哥！”  
希澈听完他的解释，瞬间送了口气，不过他从小看着东海长大，心里就算有些怪异但还是强压了下来，“这件事不要和别人说，知道吗？”  
“知道啦。”  
“因为你是哥，才敢告诉你。”  
初二的夏天，也许是一场转变，李东海知道了自己的与众不同，所以开始活得小心翼翼。

李东海大学一年级的时候，希澈已经离开校园开始工作了，将李东海送到学校，他语重心长地说，“你也成年了要是遇见合适的男生，就把握住。”  
“我会努力的！”  
此时，李东海已经褪去稚嫩的外表，变得非常帅气，精致的五官和略带忧郁的气质在路上总是会引起女生的回头，只是没人能想到，这个小帅哥是18年的母胎SOLO。  
李东海所在的音乐系一直是大学里的风云院系，里面的学生就算不是天生丽质，也会靠穿衣打扮来美化自己，而往往一个人衣品好的情况下，会让人忽视他的外表。可李东海却是硬靠自己的颜值，打败了一众学长和同级生，成为了音乐系的外貌TOP 1。  
同级的学生们都想尽办法结识他，毕竟谁不想和好看的人交往呢？  
东海本身性格是有点内向的，面对大家的热情，也只能露出青涩的微笑，于是系里的人给他起了一个外号叫“PURE BABY”，纯洁宝宝，而且大家约定好，谁都不可以教坏东海。  
“我也想谈恋爱的。”  
“东海啊，现在的大学生们都只是玩玩而已。”  
“对啊对啊，你不要被她们骗了。”  
“东海不能专属于一个人啊！”  
潜移默化间，音乐系的同学们自发地组成了保护李东海协会。

托朋友们的“福”，李东海别提女性了，连男性都接触不了，而且他一旦表现对某人的好感，对方就会被后援会的成员们约谈，然后成为后援会的一员，终于李东海实在是受不了了，只好给希澈哥发信息求救。  
于是在大三开学前一天，李东海被金希澈拉着去往了一家GAY BAR。  
“哥的同事说他朋友也是你们那边的，我带你去见他一面。”  
“这算是相亲吗？”  
“你小子真的是，大学两年了都在干什么，这顶多算个联谊吧。”  
“我的朋友们都不带我去啊。”  
东海也很委屈，他不止一次想像朋友们一样去参加联谊，但是都被拒绝了，如果不是大家表现出来在其他方面对他的照顾，他都以为自己被孤立了。  
两个人到达酒吧，里面的装潢非常的小清新，灯光也不是让人昏昏欲睡的那种，希澈扫了一圈，拉着李东海往吧台走去。  
“正洙，”听到有人喊自己的名字，正在同李赫宰说话的朴正洙转过头。  
“啊，希澈你来了。”  
“赫宰，他就是我那个同事。希澈，这是我的朋友，李赫宰。”  
李东海藏在希澈哥身后，悄悄探出脑袋，小心观察着那个叫做朴正洙的人，他错开了身子，身后是一个不苟言笑，但是却散发着冷酷气息的美男子。  
“你好，这是我的邻家弟弟，李东海，东海，别藏着了，快出来。”  
被亲哥硬拽了出去，李东海局促地，低着头向对面的两人打了声招呼。  
“你弟弟看起来很害羞啊。”  
“在我眼里他还是个孩子，不过东海已经成年了。”  
“那我们俩去那边坐会儿吧。”  
把李东海安排到李赫宰身边，希澈使了个眼色就和朴正洙往卡座那边移动。  
初次见面的尴尬，让李东海更加不知所措。

“你要喝点什么吗？”  
李赫宰从他进来的那一刻，就知道这个男孩绝对是刚踏入这个圈子，虽然他平时绝对不会同这种类型的人玩在一起，但这是正洙哥的请求，他也只好硬着头皮上了。  
“……冰美式？”  
李东海小鹿般的眼睛，蒙上了一层水汽，他转头看向李赫宰的时候，赫宰感到心头一记重击。  
“你哭了吗？”  
“我只是特别容易掉眼泪，没有关系的。”  
李赫宰从口袋拿出手帕，递给了李东海，又向吧台点了一杯草莓牛奶。  
李东海的眼泪在手帕上晕染出了好看的形状。  
“喏，草莓牛奶比较适合你，在酒吧要喝咖啡的人你还是第一个。”  
“那草莓牛奶不是比咖啡更不可能出现在酒吧吗？”  
“这是独属于我的特权。”  
李赫宰笑着，转着手中的酒杯。  
“我今年26岁了，”李东海开始背金希澈给他编的开场白，“叫李东海，工作是在家里的咖啡店帮忙。”  
“26岁？”  
李赫宰打量着对方，满脸不相信。  
“嗯……嗯。”一说谎，李东海就会下意识磕巴，只是李赫宰现在还不知道对方是个小骗子。  
“我今年32岁，在大学里教舞蹈，”李赫宰其实除了不碰新人以外，另一条原则就是不碰自己的学校的学生，毕竟分手后一个学校抬头不见低头见的，实在尴尬。  
“跳舞？怪不得……你的身材很好。”  
眼前的男孩虽然青涩，但是优越的面庞和那张会撩人的嘴，真是让李赫宰爱不释手。  
“你有过男朋友吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你怎么知道自己的性取向的？”  
“我……”李东海不知道该怎么解释，毕竟他没有爱上过男生，也没和男生做过，只是知道自己无法对女孩产生感觉。  
“所以你今天来是为了什么？是为了和男人上床试试，还是来找人谈恋爱的？”  
李东海陷入沉思，他确实没有和男人做过，可是这样发展是不是太快了？不过面前的男人怎么看都像是那种极品的帅哥，李东海这个颜控也实在无法割舍。  
“你愿意和我做吗？”  
李东海眼里闪闪发光地盯着李赫宰，因为那懵懂中又带着点邀请的眼神，李赫宰决定今天无论如何都要得到这个男孩。

李赫宰独自向朴正洙和金希澈走过去，李东海不知道他说了些什么，等李赫宰回来，他就被拉起来，往酒吧的二楼走。  
“这是要去哪里？”  
“楼上有我的房间。”  
李赫宰拉着李东海进到了一间黑白色调的房间，关上门后，李赫宰在他耳边说，“其实第一次最好喝点酒的，那边有些洋酒，我洗澡的时候你先喝一杯。”  
李东海听话地点头，然后目送男人进了浴室，环顾四周，这个房间实在太过于干净。  
东海选择了蔚蓝色瓶身的酒，酒倒在透明酒杯里也是好看的蓝色，浅浅尝了一口，却没有想象中的苦涩和辣味，等到李东海反应过来，瓶里的酒已经消了一半，害怕被对方发现，他又悄悄把酒放回了原位，安静等着李赫宰出来。  
男人披着浴巾出来，因为是舞蹈家出身，身材和比例都是恰到好处的完美。  
“你的身材真好呀~”  
李东海的话语带着点撒娇，与刚才的尴尬完全是两个人，李赫宰低声笑了，然后凑到对方的嘴边，闻了闻酒的味道。  
“你喝了BLUE？”  
“BLUE？好好喝！”  
李东海想要站起来，却发现自己像踩在棉花上。  
“小心。”  
李赫宰内心叹了口气，真的是个孩子，怎么能喝这么一点就醉了呢。  
李东海下意识把手圈在对方颈处，然后疯狂想往上爬，李赫宰无奈地把人拖起来挂在身上，小孩的屁股肉肉的软软的，他抱着对方，手指却微微往里使劲。  
“你今天还可以吗？”  
“可以呀~我们要从BOBO开始吗？”  
“喝醉了还知道BOBO，”李赫宰托住对方，放在大理石的台子上，然后凑上去用鼻尖轻轻摩擦东海的，“你知道的BOBO是这种吗？”  
李赫宰不等他回答，将舌头顶进李东海充满酒味的口腔，寻找着他的舌尖指引着共舞，唇舌间的摩擦，BLUE的气味夹杂着李东海口里的甜，让李赫宰兴奋了起来，男孩被压着后脑，只能承受这狂风暴雨般的吻。  
李赫宰手指灵活地解开男孩衬衫的扣子，李东海因为醉酒显得呆呆的，但是手指却轻轻触上男人裸露的肩膀，“喜欢~”  
李赫宰低头吻着男孩的侧颈，把人抱起放在柔软的大床上，黑色的床单，把李东海衬得像个雪娃娃。  
“喜欢我弄这里吗，”李赫宰听着只能发出嘤咛声音的奶音，轻轻嘬着东海微微翘起的乳尖。  
“喜欢~”  
李东海因为脑海里只能乘下的快感，变成了复读机，只一个劲地说着喜欢。  
李赫宰是个很温柔的情人，男孩的第一次他显然不想留给对方一个不好的印象，但是李东海这具身体像是有什么魔力，褪下男孩的内裤，那个臀部显然是比想象中更能激起男人的性欲，李赫宰揉捏着雪白的两瓣，嘴唇凑到李东海耳边，“东海，真的太性感了。”  
李赫宰用尽了耐心去帮男孩做扩张，李东海却一直喊着快点，声音宛如一直发情的猫儿，撩拨着对方的心。  
“乖，不想让你太疼。”  
李赫宰的动作已经非常温柔，但是还是在插入的时候，感受到了李东海因恐惧而产生的颤抖。  
“哥哥会轻点的。”  
李赫宰跪在东海腿间，先是轻轻地摩擦让他适应，然后才敢开始慢慢抽插。

“疼~”  
李东海还是在被对方插入进来的时候，清醒了过来，“不要了。”  
由于抵抗的话语太过于软绵绵，李赫宰低头吻了吻东海的眼角，咸涩的眼泪，也让他变得更加温柔。  
“会舒服起来的。”  
李东海的腰被男人握在手里，穴口因为大量润滑液变得湿湿嗒嗒，白色的液体落在黑色床单上，显得色情极了。  
看着东海的表情，李赫宰慢慢加快了速度，对方的情绪都写在了脸上。  
李东海也渐渐适应了男人的速度，开始变得舒服起来，主动挂在男人脖子上，呻吟着，“好舒服~”  
“东海，叫我的名字。”  
“名字？李赫宰？”  
李东海软软地喊出那几个音，就感觉身下被搅弄得更舒服了。  
“赫，给我。”  
李赫宰的理智在失控的边缘，对方掌握了所有能激起他的方法。  
这个夜晚，两个人都控制不住地想拥有对方。

最早醒来的是李赫宰，虽然他昨晚还抱着昏睡的男孩洗了个澡，累得不行，生物钟却强行让他醒来。  
今天是开学的日子，而他却差点因为身边的这个人，翘了人生中的第一节课。  
李东海缩在他怀里，身上全是他情难自禁留下的红印，睡着男孩实在是太PURE了，引人摧毁，李赫宰吻了下东海的太阳穴，将干净的衣服放在床头，把联系方式放在了上面。  
今年，舞蹈系和音乐系联合组织了一个学期的交换教室，李赫宰作为指导导师，第一天主要是他来讲解和安排之后的工作。  
回家换了一身衣服，穿着衬衫戴着眼镜，站在讲台上的李赫宰多了丝威严，在音乐系学生们的公共教室里，孩子们都对他很感兴趣。  
因为是第一天，李赫宰掏出花名册，准备开始点名，“李智远……”  
“到。”  
而突然间看到某个名字的时候，李赫宰意外地停了下来，手指微微颤抖，声音也变得干涩，“李东海？”  
无人响应，李赫宰送了口气，但是底下的人群却开始骚动。  
“东海到哪了？”  
“我半小时前打电话他还在睡呢。”  
“再给东海打一个。”

“砰——”  
教室的门被撞开，发出巨大的声响。  
所有人的视线都被衣衫凌乱的李东海吸引住了。  
“东海，快进来，别傻站着了。”  
同班的男生小声招呼他，却发现这孩子眼睛里只注视着讲台上的男人。  
“真是疯了。”  
“真是疯了。”  
两个人站在教室的头尾，嘴里呢喃着同一句话。

TBC（也许有续）


End file.
